Episode 7856 (30th April 2012)
Plot Councillor Peake demands to know what Kirsty and Tyrone are doing in his office. Kirsty tells him that she's a police officer and she's here on behalf of the Coronation Street residents who object to Terry's seedy lap-dancing club. Councillor Peake and Terry assure Kirsty and Tyrone that Se7enth Hea7en is all above board and the planning permission was granted through the proper channels. The doctor breaks the news to Julie that she isn't pregnant and that she has a growth on her ovaries which caused her to believe she was. Kevin suggests to Sally that he could ask Pam and Bill to have Jack on a semi-permanent basis so she wouldn't have to see him. Sally's unconvinced. Faye's horrified when Mary turns up at No.6 to babysit. Mary explains her ground rules to Faye who has no choice but to agree to them. Dev asks Sunita's permission to take Aadi to a golf competition in Scotland, pointing out that they'd be away for the night. Dev's surprised when Sunita agrees to it. Kirsty abuses her position as a police officer to access Councillor Peake's bank accounts. She discovers that Terry gave him his car as a bribe. Tyrone's thrilled that they've finally got the evidence they need against Terry. Brian and Julie drown their sorrows in the Rovers and commiserate over the baby that wasn't to be. When Owen finds Anna working in the Corner Shop, he reminds her that if she needs financial help, she's only to ask. Mary challenges Faye to a game of scrabble on her Ninento DS. Sunita tells Karl that Dev is taking Aadi to Scotland for the night. Kirsty and Tyrone tell Terry that Councillor Peake has just been arrested for accepting bribes from him. Terry leaves the pub to jeers from the locals. Tommy wants to know what's going on. Terry tells him that Kirsty has successfully blown their business plan to smithereens. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Sonographer - Rhoda Ofori-Attah *Councillor Peake - Russell Richardson *Doctor Philip Shen - Paul Courtenay Hyu (Credited as "Paul Courtenay-Hyu") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room *Weatherfield Town Hall - Councillor Peake's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty arrests Councillor Peake on suspicion of taking a bribe; Kevin considers asking Pam and Bill to have Jack on a semi-permanent basis; and Julie fears the worst during her scan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes